Lasers are known in the prior art as providing a means for leveling and alignment in construction and installation applications. The use of a highly focused laser allows a precise determination and measurement of ground grades, slopes and other tilting structures. Examples in the prior art are described below, of which all are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,792 to Smith, issued Jul. 28, 1998, entitled “Hand-held Laser Level Grade Checking Device” discloses a tool for use in checking the level or grade of the ground surface in a construction site using a daylight visible wavelength semiconductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,265 to Matthews, issued Oct. 22, 1996, entitled “Pipe Fitting Alignment Systems” discloses a portable hand tool having the appearances of a flashlight and the capability of projecting a collimated, coherent, highly focused light beam for use as an alignment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,439 to Shoemaker, issued Jul. 21, 1987, entitled “Piper Laying Method and Apparatus” discloses a method and apparatus employed to give the operator or excavating equipment a quick and accurate visual indication of the amount of excavation required to attain a desired grade level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,550 to Boyett et al., issued Jun. 10, 1980, entitled “Point-to-point Self-plumbing Apparatus and Method” discloses a plumbing device including a source of light in a gimbal system for providing two oppositely directed aligned vertically oriented beams of light.
European Patent Publication No. EP 1,065,483 to Hollander, published Jan. 3, 2001, entitled “Laser Sighting Beam Modification for Measuring or Treatment Instrument” discloses a laser beam device for aiming at a target by instruments for measuring, controlling and treatment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easily and efficiently operable laser hole finder for alignment applications and to provide accurate sequential hole drilling locations through multiple support structures, especially in the plumbing and electrical trade industries.